


The Union Lines

by philomel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius takes up some extracurricular palm reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Union Lines

Sirius traced the crease and the scar, an intersection of lines. He said, "I may be a dunce at Divination, but I'm pretty sure you can't redraw your lifeline."

"Point." Remus' eyes followed the lines in his book, steady and constant. "Nor can I draw out my Astronomy homework with you pawing over my palm." He arched his brows, but made no other move.

"I see you're itching to get that done," Sirius said, tickling the undersides of Remus' knuckles — the Girdle of Venus, Sirius remembered, because it made him laugh every time. Remus' skin danced beneath his fingers. "Give us your other hand."

Remus let the book slip into his lap and turned a page. His thumb flicked the yellowed dogear at the top corner. "It's in use," he said.

"Give here." Sirius sighed with the exasperation of a four year old. He reached across Remus' book and tugged at his wrist, pulling effortlessly, Remus realizing long ago how much Sirius enjoyed the fight and just how much compliance frustrated him. His arms crisscrossed awkwardly, Sirius holding fast to both hands. Sirius unfurled his fingers until his hand arched back, revealing the other palm. He peered over it. "You've gouged this one too."

"Ah, I've been meaning to do my nails, but it's so difficult to see by the light of the moon." Remus smirked.

"You werewolves and your grooming habits." Sirius tsked and Remus smiled. "Now you've done in both your lifelines. You know what that means, don't you?"

Remus rested his head against the tree behind him. "Oh, I suspect I'm doomed." His eyes glinted, but Sirius' gaze focused on the curve of his neck.

Sirius cocked his head in thought, as if thoughts were distant sounds one strained to hear. "Cancels out, I think."

"Well." Remus closed his eyes against the sun. "That seems fair and logical. Of course, assuming there's any value at all to lifelines and other intricacies of palm reading."

"Define 'palm reading.'"

Remus opened his eyes, finding the same wicked look on Sirius' face that he'd predicted would be there. "I should think it's self-explanatory."

"I should think so, but expert seers may disagree. Nevertheless." Sirius' tongue poked the inside of his cheek as if trying to push back the smile that fought at his lips. "Would you like to know my prediction?"

"Do I have a choice?" Remus tipped his head and his fringe fell in his face.

"Dear Moony, you always have a choice," Sirius said, and bent over Remus' hand as if to study it closer, but licked a thin stripe up the curve of his palm. He grinned into Remus' hand, covering the scar with his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> On palmistry:
> 
>  _Girdle of Venus_ \- starts between the little and ring fingers, runs in a rough arc under the ring and middle fingers to end between the middle and pointer fingers; thought to relate to emotional intelligence and the ability to manipulate.
> 
>  _Union Lines_ \- short horizontal lines found on the percussive edge of the palm between the Heart Line and the bottom of the little finger; believed to indicate close relationships, sometimes - but not always - romantic.


End file.
